Pokemon Amourshipping: Battle your Way Through it!
by ValarPrime98
Summary: This is my first Amourshipping fanfic, based on a YouTube video where Satoshi and Serena get together after a battle.


**Hi Guys! This fanfiction is based on a YouTube video I watched where Satoshi and Serena got together after a battle. Sorry if it doesn't seem realistic but hey, this is fanfiction.**

 **Satoshi – Ash**

 **Citron – Clemont**

 **Eureka – Bonnie**

 **Gekkouga – Greninja**

 **Nymphia – Sylveon**

 **Tairenar – Braixen**

 **Fiarrow – Talonflame**

 **Luchabull – Hawlucha**

 **Onvern – Noivern**

Satoshi paced about in his room with a determined expression on his face, apparently in deep thought. His partner, Pikachu, was staring at his Trainer, puzzled. "Pika pika?" Pikachu inquired. Satoshi didn't seem to have heard, as he continued to pace up and down the room, gritting his teeth.

"How should I do this? How should I go about?" Satoshi continued pacing endlessly, until the door opened and a soft voice jolted him from his troubled state of mind.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi was so startled that he fell back onto his bed. He stared at the pretty girl who had just entered the room; the girl had sapphire-blue eyes and honey-brown coloured short hair. "Oh no, I'm sorry Satoshi! I just wanted to check if you were alright." Serena explained, a deeply concerned expression on her face, and was also blushing slightly at the same time.

"No, no I'm fine Serena, just…thinking to myself, that's all." Satoshi quickly stood up, scratching his cheek (a classic sign of nervousness in anime) and blushing as well.

"Oh…well…I'll just go down then," Serena replied, blushing even harder. She turned to leave.

"Hey, Serena." Serena turned to face Satoshi, looking at him quizzically. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Satoshi thought, as he took a deep breath and asked, "You wanna have a battle? Like now?"

"Oh…sure! Let's do it!" Serena agreed, smiling. Satoshi heaved a massive sigh of relief.

"Great! I promise I'll go easy on you." Satoshi had meant to be chivalrous, but he certainly didn't expect Serena to look disappointed at that.

"Why are you…?" Satoshi stared at Serena's pouty expression.

"You're underestimating me?" She bowed her head low, looking miserable.

"No no no … I didn't mean it that way… I just…" Satoshi tried desperately to find the words to explain himself, scratching his head fervently.

Just then, Serena let out a giggle, which confused Satoshi even more. "You look so cute when you do that," Serena smiled at him. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it that way. Let's go, then." With that, she started down the stairs, with Satoshi heaving a great sigh of relief.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Alright! Each contender will use two Pokemon simultaneously! First contender to have both Pokemon knocked out loses! Battle begins!" Citron was acting as the referee, as usual.

Eureka and Dedenne sat at the side.

"Good luck, both of you! Go all out!" "De neh neh!"

"Ready, guys? Satoshi asked his Pokemon, clenching his fist passionately in front of him.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed energetically.

"Kougga!" Gekkouga nodded in agreement.

Where Eureka and Dedenne were sitting, Luchabull, Onvern and Fiarrow were also squawking and crying out their support.

"I believe in the both of you," Serena smiled warmly at her Pokemon.

Tairenar and Nymphia voiced their agreement.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu sent a massive Electro Ball towards Nymphia, which she dodged gracefully.

"Use Swift!" With Serena's command, Nymphia sent a barrage of stars towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge, then use Lightning Speed (Quick Attack)!"

Pikachu glowed with energy as it dodged all of the stars and became a speeding blur which hurtled towards Nymphia before slamming into her. Nymphia was thrown back but to her surprise, she managed to regain her footing and landed on her feet. Serena was surprised as well.

"Pikachu should be stronger than this…is he holding back? And he seems to be doing it of his own accord…"

However, she didn't have time to think, as Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt on Nymphia. Swiftly, Nymphia dodged the bolt and let loose a great torrent of Fairy Wind on Pikachu, who was knocked back by the blast. Pikachu slammed painfully into the wall behind him.

"Pikachu!" yelled Satoshi. Nymphia covered her mouth with her ribbonlike feelers in horror.

"Kougga!" Gekkouga leapt forward, making a beeline for Nymphia. Tairenar quickly blocked her path.

"Tairenar, Flamethrower!"

"Gekkouga, Water Pulse!"

The two attacks collided, leaving a massive cloud of steam in their wake. Tairenar looked fervently around for any sign of Gekkouga.

"Now, Gekkouga! Use Iai Slash!"

Gekkouga drew a blade of water and struck Tairenar across her chest. Tairenar yelled in pain as she was thrown back, but to her surprise, she found that she was able to regain balance quite easily.

"Gekkouga…is he holding back as well? That attack should have knocked Tairenar out flat…" Serena muttered to herself.

However once again, she had to focus as Pikachu was up again. "Pika pika!" It declared passionately, ready to fight again. Nymphia gasped before smiling widely.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Tairenar!"

"Counter it!" Tairenar brought up her branch and, her arms struggling, managed to stop Pikachu's Iron Tail. Pikachu then brought the Tail up and, quickly, slammed it into her. Tairenar was thrown back and slid across the floor painfully. Nymphia rushed forward to meet Pikachu.

"Nymphia, Swift!"

"Gekkouga, Water Shuriken!"

Gekkouga charged forward, hurling a pair of Water Shurikens that collided with Nymphia's Swift.

"Tairenar, Fire Blast!" Tairenar shot out a great Fire Blast which slammed into Gekkouga's chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Gekkouga, can you continue?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

"Kou…gga…" Gekkouga staggered to his feet, his eyes gleaming as they fixed on Tairenar.

"Fairy Wind! Fire Blast! Altogether!" Serena yelled dramatically.

Nymphia and Tairenar together unleashed their attacks simultaneously, the flames carried by the strong winds until they formed a tornado of fire that slammed into Pikachu and Gekkouga, slamming them into the wall behind.

"Pikachu and Gekkouga are unable to battle. Therefore, the winner is Serena!" Citron announced.

However, Serena and her Pokemon didn't celebrate their victory. Nymphia and Tairenar rushed over to where Pikachu and Gekkouga were, checking on their injuries.

"Satoshi! What was that all about?" Serena glared at Satoshi, who cowered at the sight of her furious face.

"I…I…I was trying to get them together…" he pointed his thumb at the Pokemon. Tairenar sat down with Gekkouga, checking his body for injuries. Nymphia was caressing Pikachu tenderly with her feelers.

"They…" Serena gasped. "Pikachu and Gekkouga have liked Nymphia and Tairenar respectively for a while now, and I thought…the battle might bring them closer."

"Oh, Satoshi!" Serena clasped Satoshi's hand tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "They…they've reciprocated those feelings for quite some time as well. Thank you, Satoshi. Thank you."

"Well…I'm all about helping my Pokemon." Satoshi blushed and scratched his head modestly. He then took a deep breath and said, "Actually, Serena, there was another reason why I had this battle."

Serena looked at Satoshi, waiting for his answer. "I…I wanted to battle specifically with you as I…enjoy your presence. I've…liked you for some time and…will you go out with me tomorrow? On a date?"

Serena gaped at him, stunned. It was as though all her dreams had come true and that the world shifted into HD. "Serena?" Satoshi asked nervously.

Serena bowed her head and smiled. "I'd love to."

The next day…

Eureka watched as Satoshi and Serena walked out of the gate, their arms intertwined perfectly. Blushing, Serena kissed Satoshi's cheek, which he soon retaliated by planting a chaste kiss on her hair, which made her giggle and blush harder.

"Finally, those two are going out." Eureka sighed happily, as she watched Tairenar rest her head on Gekkouga's shoulder while the frog Ninja put his arm around her. She watched as Pikachu and Nymphia cuddled each other affectionately, her feelers wrapped securely around the electric mouse.

"De neh neh" sighed Dedenne happily. "It's such a beautiful morning…" Eureka sighed.

The moral of the story: If you want to win someone's heart, Battle your way through it!


End file.
